Heart of Steel Ch.1
Before You Read... This Fan Fiction is about this guy and his road to becoming a secret agent. This is all '''fanon. '''Almost all characters are fanon to. Hope you enjoy and please comment! {No ever comments on my other stuff .....so please COMMENT! :) } Chapter 1: Fun'n Games!/A little Misunderstading Somewhere in a town with a really long name south of Munich, Germany. A retired police dog Karl Alsatian is passing down his skills down to other dogs. Karl: Can you watch over them? I have a phone call from my sister. (He was talking to his right-hand dog a rather scrawny greyhound who really let him self go. His name is Thomas.) Thomas: Okay I'll watch over them! (He smiled. Thomas was a rather obusive assistant. He walked over in front of the young dogs) STOP! (All the dogs stopped) I am no going to show you how to sprint at a robber. Let's start! All the dogs got in line to sprint as fast as they could. Thomas always mocked at them when someone fails to run fast enough. Thomas: Their isn't any power in your paw! How do expect to make progress!? (He was scolding a poor labrador who was too slow. Franz then poked Thomas. He turned around just to see no one. As he was going back he was poked agian. This time he turned around and hit the labrador. Thomas: You thought that was funny huh? How do like this! (he stated hit the lab, Poor guy) But Karl came back from his call to see Thomas hitting one of his students. Karl: Thomas? ( He was walking down in the training field, EVERYONE WAS RELIVED TO SEE HIM) Thomas whispered: Crud. Karl: You know very well that I don't tolerate abusive training on my students. Thomas your fired...... Everyone was happy, becuase they planned this to get rid of Thomas. Franz was the ringleader and the one to come up with the plan. Everyone congradulated him for his cleaver plan. The police dog classes were off for the day. Franz and some friends were hanging out. Gerd a red Doberman pinscher: Your the bomb! Especially how you made old-cone face cry like that! He's always so full bull-crud! (They all started to chuckle) Franz: No no It was my big bad father who did! (all chuckle again) One of the dogs was staring at a well-dressed and groomed German Shepherd. Dog 1: Hey, remember when we stole Mrs. Waldenbuchen's purse? Franz: I really got in trouble for that when we were pups. Dog 1:Go and steal his walet and we won't tell anyone! And we'll buy you a 10-pound steak! (when you metion 10-pound steak to any dog, he/she will do anything!) Franz: Oaky.....watch this....... Gerd: He's in for trouble....... (they all watched eagarly to ironicly see the son of the most disciplined dog in town commit a crime) Franz went up to the guy and pretended he was blind. Franz: Can some one help me find my glasses! (he made sure the other dog noticed him) Dog 2: Whats wrong?! Franz: I seem to have dropped my glasses! Dog 2 started to look around. While he was not looking Franz took his wallet! Dog 2: Are you sure you lost your glasses? (then an older female German Shepherd came along) Dog 3: Trying to get easy money out of my son!? ( She pulled Franz's ear) I teach you a lesson! (She appearently knew how to fight, and punched Franz in the ribs. Franz quickly stepped back) Franz: Crud. The old witch is tough (he turned around to see his freinds run away, deserteing him) Some freinds they make! (Then the wallet he had in his had was swiped away. It was the son and the mother! The son punched him in the face. Rather than fight back he decided to run! The son and mother glared at him as he ran into an alley.) Meanwhile a well dressed fellow and a bodyguard were strolling bullying the poorer townspeople. One of the townspeople accidantly bumped into him. Well-Dressed Fellow: Why you____! (he punched him) Bodyguard: Watch it! (The bodyguard started to beat up the poor guy, He finished) Hey wait up! The Well-Dressed Fellow walked into a antique store run by a turkish man who his hoping to return to his home land a rich man. Turk: Hello sir! Gold vase! ( he was trting to sell the vase at a hefty price) Well-Dressed Fellow: How much is it? (He was interested to the craftsmanship of the turkish antique) Turk: 3,500 Euros ..... Well-Dressed Fellow: 3,500 Euros?.....Thats very expensive..... The Bodyguard gave the turk only 350 Euros: Here. (The Well-Dressed Fellow and his Bodyguard were about to leave the store. Turk: Hey! I can't sell you that for only 350 Euros! (he tugged the shirt of the Well-Dressed Fellow) Well-Dressed Fellow: It you don't wanna sell! Give me my money back! ( The Bodyguard snatched away the money) Turk: But my vase! (And the Well-Dressed Fellow through the vase away benting it!) Ah! MY VASE! YOU MUST PAY FOR IT! The Well-Dressed Fellow: I give you something to pay! (he punched the turk he fell out of the store and bumped into a crestfallen Franz.) Franz: What happened? Turk: He damaged my vase and he won't pay.......... Well-Dressed Fellow: Hey you! Get out! ( he tried to intimidate Franz, but Franz is a police dog in training) Franz: Are you talking to you sister? Well-Dressed Fellow: I'll make you eat dirt fleabag! (He lunged forward) Franz saw this comming and he tackled him shoulder to waist. The Well-Dressed Fellow hit his head on the ground! The bodyguard took action to also lungeing forward. Bodyguard: Worthless scum! (he tried to punch Franz, but Franz mearly stepped aside and tripped the Bodyguard. Who fell in very big vase and got stuck) The Well-Dressed Fellow reached for a sword, he was already desperate! He took swing at Franz who was turned around. Franz using his ears to hear his footsteps ducked down and uppercutted the Well-Dressed Fellow. While the Well-Dressed Fellow has groaning in pain he dropped the sword. But Franz was determined to set things right so he took the fellow's wallet and gave it to the turk. Franz: These are for you! ( he gave the Turk the money) Now hide! Turk: Thank You! .....theres still good on this world...... The Well-Dressed Fellow was back on the attack! This time he was scary close to chopping off Franz's head! Franz:OH WOW! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! The Well-Dressed Fellow went on with the attack. Franz noticed he was getting careless. On one of the swings he saw an opening and he punched as hard as he could! So hard it sent the Fellow flying back into the wall! Hard enough to knock him out and injure him! Franz satisfied with his beating walked away. He realized it was getting late! He ran to his home. End of Chapter.......Please Comment! Category:Fan fiction